


Forbidden Love

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [2]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: Basically, James is a wolf hybrid and Aleks is a rabbit hybrid. They cross paths and fall in love. Their love is forbidden but they cannot be apart. They hide their love as much as they can until one day, someone finds out and they are forced to run away.





	Forbidden Love

Forbidden love. It's not a comfy feeling for those couples who have to deal with it every day of their lives.

It's not fair. It's not fair at all. Some people are forced to break apart because of that, but some just love each other so much that they manage to hide their love from those who judge. Some just can't hide forever and decide to run away.

Well, that's what happened to James and Aleks. The two lovers who dealt with forbidden love.

Their love was forbidden. Would you understand them? Would you judge them?

This is their story.

The story of a wolf who fell in love with his supposed prey. A rabbit.

 

Aleks ran through the woods. He felt free when he was in his animal form. He knew that he shouldn't go too far from the village,  the chief and his family wouldn't like it. But this time, he had a feeling that something great would happen, so he took off. His heart beated fast as he skipped and jumped, avoiding large objects that would slow him down. He saw many deers on his way to somewhere. And bears. He even jumped on one bear and scrambled away before the bear could catch him.

He has loved running ever since he was a little child. During those days, he was the fastest in his village. And well, he still is.

Aleks didn't really know where he was running. The feeling was telling him to run there and his legs moved on their own. But he didn't really care about it. At least he got to go away from home. He may or may not have had a small fight with his mother. But that wasn't important. He needed fresh air anyways.

So, normally there would be a few guards outside the villge, but Aleks had luck on his side. The chief had called all the guards in the village for a small and quick meeting. Aleks took the chance and got away.

He had been running for a long time. He was fast indeed. He didn't feel tired at all. Okay, maybe he was a bit tired. But he couldn't stop until he reached that place where he had to go. He was far far away from his village's territory.

Then, he suddenly arrived to a lake. His legs stopped and the feeling told him that he has arrived. Aleks started panting from all the running and he looked around. It was quite beautiful. The lake was big and it had a small island. On that small island, grew a big tree. The tree had vines covering it's branches and the vines had glowing, white leaves. Aleks was amazed. It was truly beautiful.

He changed back into his human form. He moved closer to the water and kneeled on the grass. Carefully, he touched the water with his soft hands. The water looked so clear. He could see small fish babies swimming in the water and somewhat water bugs floating on the surface.

But, there was going to happen something great, right? Aleks waited for something to happen as he plucked a few dandelions to make a flower crown. He used to make a few of them when he was a kid. Looks like he still is an expert at making flower crowns.

You could say Aleks was a bit scared, but mostly he was anxious. Anything could happen. But really, he shouldn't. Something great was going to happen.

Aleks' fluffy rabbit ears quickly perked up as he heard a small 'snap' from somewhere close. He quickly turned around to see if there was someone, or something, hiding. He was ready to turn into his animal form any second.

A wolf, came out of the bushes. The wolf was quite big with thick, dark brown fur and dark eyes that were glued into Aleks' innocent ones. The wolf licked it's lips and slowly moved forward.

Aleks gulped. Shivers were going down his spine as he was frozen on his spot for a moment.

"Now, what is a cute little rabbit doing here, all on his own?" the wolf asked with a husky voice.

Aleks stayed quiet.

"Normally, when a person asks another person something, they get an answer." the wolf said with a chuckle.

"A-Are you going to eat me?" Aleks whispered. The wolf had good ears, since Aleks got a reply immediately.

"That's not what I asked." the wolf huffed. "I asked what are you doing here?"

"I-I had this feeling.. telling m-me to come here and that s-something great would happen.." Aleks mumbled. The wolf nodded and sat down. He wasn't very close to Aleks. There was a nice distance between the predator and the prey.

"Really now? Funny story, I had the same feeling." the wolf said, staring at Aleks.

Aleks didn't know if he should run or stay and talk with the wolf. Why didn't the wolf attack him?

"Why aren't you attacking me?"

The male wolf tilted his head as if he was confused or something. "I dunno."

"Normally, if a wolf sees a rabbit, it will attack the rabbit and kill it then eat it. Isn't that how things go?" Aleks said.

The wolf grinned at Aleks. "That would be correct, but I choose not to attack such a cute rabbit."

Aleks blushed a little. Did the wolf just call him cute? As Aleks was about to say something to the wolf, another wolf jumped at Aleks out of nowhere. The wolf tackled Aleks to the ground, keeping him pinned down on the ground.

"James! Great job at keeping this rabbit still! Now I can finally have a feast!" the wolf that attacked Aleks had said. It was about to snap it's teeth into Aleks' neck until the first wolf, whose name was 'James' apparently, tackled the wolf off the rabbit hybrid.

"Keep your fucking paws off that rabbit, you asshole." the dark brown wolf, James, snarled and glared at the other wolf that rose up quickly.

"What is your problem, James? Are you going to let that rabbit run off?" the other wolf snapped at James.

Aleks just sat there, horrified at what had just happened.

"You're my problem, Tommy. Now fuck off, or I will fucking kill you." James growled, baring his sharp teeth. When the other wolf, Tommy, didn't move a muscle, James jumped at him but before James could attack him, Tommy scrambled away. James let out a huff and turned around to look if Aleks was there.

Aleks was still there, but he had fainted.

"Poor rabbit.." the wolf said as he moved closer to the rabbit.

Aleks began to wake up slowly. His head felt light. What happened? The last thing he remembers was that a wolf attacked him and the dark brown wolf had... saved him? The rabbit hybrid felt that his head was on something, soft. Was his head on someone's lap? As his eyes opened up, he looked up and his eyes met a pair of beautiful and dark eyes. There was a man. His head was on a beautiful looking man's lap.

"Well hello there." the man said with that husky voice again. Aleks got startled and he quickly backed away from the man. Then he got a good look at the man. The man had curly dark brown hair that was tied into a man bun and he had a beard too. He wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants. He had no shoes on. What interested Aleks more, was the fact that the man in front of him had a pair of wolf ears and a furry tail.

"Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." the man said with a small smile. Aleks didn't know if he should trust this guy or not.

"W-Who are you?" Aleks asked and the man grinned.

"You probably don't remember what that asshole had said, but my name is James. James Wilson." the wolf hybrid said.

"What happened?" Aleks questioned again.

"Well, I found you here at the lake, had a small talk and then that asshole Tommy attacked you, but I handled him and when I was done, you had already fainted. So I decided to change into my human form because I was a bit tired and used my lap as a pillow for your head. I waited for you to wake up." James said.

So, that wolf named James saved Aleks from another wolf's attack? But why?

"Why did you save me?"

"Because you seem to be special for some reason."

Special..?

"What do you mean?"

The wolf hybrid chuckled at Aleks' curiosity. "Even though we are predator and prey, I can't get myself to kill you. That's what makes you special. You're doing something to me." James stared into Aleks' eyes.

"We rabbit hybrids don't trust wolves, but since you seemingly won't kill me, I guess I could trust you.. after all you did save me from your kind." Aleks sighed and slowly moved closer to James.

"Hey, you can trust me. I'm not gonna do anything. You can move closer to me." James assured Aleks and the rabbit hybrid stared at James before moving closer and closer, until their shoulders barely touched.

"If you're still light-headed, you can lay your head on my lap." the wolf grinned. Aleks thought about it for a moment before nodding quietly and put his head carefully on James' lap.

"You're.. warm.." Aleks mumbled, closing his eyes. The small rabbit enjoyed the warmth.

"And you're fluffy and cute."

"Hey, I'm not cute!" Aleks protested but he knew they were just playing.

The wolf just laughed and his tail tickled Aleks' ears. Aleks had this nice feeling inside him. He kinda liked it.

James liked this rabbit too. He couldn't kill Aleks, he just couldn't. Maybe this was the start of a wonderful friendship.

Or more even.

(eddie and seamus at the end: eddie - fox seamus - hound) (aleks and james run away together and meet a fox hybrid eddie and a hound/dog hybrid seamus. eddie and seamus are together and their love is also forbidden so they know how aleks and james feel like. they offer them a home and they become good friends.)

Aleks and James had been seeing each other at the very same lake almost everyday. The feeling inside them guided them to the lake. They pretty much talked about everything and had fun. They laughed, swam, cuddled, played and cuddled again.

No one knew about them. No one in Aleks' village knew about the wolf. James made sure that they were safe, at least from the wolves. If their little secret was found out, it would be over. If the other wolves found out about Aleks, they'd come and kill him. Or worse, eat him alive in front of James. Those were James' worst fears. He didn't want to lose Aleks. Aleks had become too important to James.

And well, Aleks thought the same. James was very important to Aleks.

They cuddled at the tree on the small island, quietly listening to the sounds of the birds and calm wind. Aleks was between James' legs and the wolf hybrid's arms were wrapped around the small rabbit, keeping him safe.

"James, what are we?" Aleks asked quietly.

"We're hybrids. You're a rabbit, I'm a wolf." James grinned. Aleks sighed.

"No, I meant like, are we friends or.. you know.." Aleks blushed.

The wolf was quite surprised. "Well, good friends do cuddle like this, am I wrong?"

"I guess you're right but, are we friends or m-more?" Aleks was really curious about their relationship.

Aleks heard the wolf laugh.

"I would like to be more than friends with you, Aleksandr." that made Aleks quickly turn his head around and stare into those dark eyes. The older one stared back into Aleks' eyes.

"W-What?"

Before Aleks could add anything, he felt a pair of lips on his soft ones.

James kissed him.

It was so sweet and the little rabbit had butterflies in his tummy. He melted into the kiss and enjoyed it. Soon James pulled away and licked his lips.

"You taste amazing." he smirked and Aleks blushed. He didn't have any words. He just shared a kiss with his supposed enemy.

"I like you, Aleks. Maybe even love you, but I'm not sure." James confessed and Aleks let those words sink into him before he wrapped his arms around James, hugging the older man tightly.

"I like you too, James." he whispered, making James chuckle.

"Thank you."

"Um, you do know, uh.. t-that this is f-forbidden, right?" Aleks let out a small whimper as he spoke.

He heard the wolf sigh deeply. "Don't worry about it. No one can stop us from loving each other. I'll make sure to keep you safe." Aleks looked at James and gave him a small smile.

"You're right."

Though, one day happened something very bad. Aleks and James were cuddling, again, at the lake. You could say they were in love. They looked so happy together. They didn't care that their love was forbidden. As long as they had each other, they were fine.

James was whispering sweet nothings into the rabbit's ear when he heard a crack. His own wolf ears perked up and automatically his arms tightened around Aleks. His muscles tensed and he carefully looked around him and Aleks, scanning the surroundings. A familiar scent hit his nose. Aleks of course noticed this.

"James? What's wrong?" Aleks worriedly asked.

James growled. "We're not alone."

Aleks' eyes widened.

"H-How do you know?"

"I heard something and there is a familiar scent around here." the wolf hybrid growled and Aleks curled up against him, inhaling in James' scent as it made him feel safe.

"Oh James!~" James knew that voice. He quickly changed into his wolf form and stood in front of his lover. Aleks had caught a whiff of the scent and he knew it was a wolf.

"Aleks, listen to me. When Tommy comes out, I need you to run. I think he brought some backup." James said to Aleks.

"What? I can't leave you! I don't want to lose you!" the rabbit hybrid protested.

"Just run!" James snarled, making Aleks let out a small whimper. James didn't mean it. But he had to do it, because the rabbit is a bit persistent.

"Please, Aleksandr. I don't want to lose you either. When I tell you to run, you run. Run as fast as you can and as far as you can. I'll catch up to you when I'm finished with Tommy and his gang."

"How?"

"Your scent, Leksi." James chuckled. The younger one sighed but changed into his rabbit form, getting ready. Soon enough, Tommy came out of the bushes along with two other guys. They were in their human form.

"So, James. I see that you have been hanging out with that delicious looking rabbit there." Tommy smirked like bastard. James only growled, baring his sharp teeth.

"What the fuck do you want, Tommy?" he asked and glared at Tommy.

"I don't have any business with you. I only have my eyes at that rabbit. Since I can't handle you alone, I brought a few friends of mine to help me." Tommy said and introduced his friends. They all had their eyes at Aleks, who was hiding behind James' back legs. Though, he was pretty visible with his snow white coat (A/N: yooo i don't give a fuck if there ain't no white rabbits because aleks can be a white rabbit if he and i want so xx).

"You come near Aleksandr, I will rip your throats out." James snarled at them, causing Tommy to laugh loudly. Then they all changed into their wolf forms.

"Aleksandr is such a pretty name.. I like it." Tommy laughed and James was going to make sure Tommy is the first to die.

"Aleks, you need to quickly run and don't let them see you." James whispered very quietly, knowing that those three wolves can't hear so well. Aleks had very keen ears.

"I love you.." Aleks whispered before he ran off. James smiled briefly before locking his eyes on Tommy and his friends.

"Marco, go get that snowflake. Me and Ricky will handle James." Tommy said to the black wolf next to him, who nodded and went to search for Aleks. But he didn't get too far when James attacked him. He was so fast and surprised Marco. James grabbed Marco by his neck, running and slamming the black wolf into a tree with the wolf's face forward and succesfully breaking Marco's neck and finally slamming him on the ground (A/N: I don't know if it's possible but I simply don't give a fuck). As James removed his mouth from Marco's neck, his teeth were covered with Marco's crimson colored blood. The dark brown wolf glared at Tommy and Ricky, but Tommy only smirked.

"You're still good at killing, I see. I hope you didn't kill Marco."

"Cut the shit and fight already. Or are you a pussy like last time?" James chuckled darkly and slowly moved closer and closer to Tommy.

"This time I'm not." Tommy said as he launched forward to James and their fight began. James didn't see Ricky running off. He hoped that Aleks was safe somewhere.

Aleks couldn't run back to the village. He just couldn't. He just kept running, running, running and running. But his feet were getting tired of running. He was pretty far away from the lake, or at least that's what he thought. He slowed down his pace and found a nice rocky hill. He went there and flopped down of the soft grass, panting heavily.

His heart was beating fast and his mind was full of thoughts about James. Was he okay? Was he gonna survive? Will he come back to Aleks? He thought about James for a moment. Memories of him and James flooded into his mind. When they first met, when they shared their first kiss, when they played and cuddled together. They had many memories. He loved each one of them. They were precious.

"There you are, snowflake!" Aleks flinched and turned around, horrified. He saw a brown wolf, licking his lips as he stared at Aleks. The white rabbit's breath hitched and he looked around for a place to hide. The wolf launched himself towards Aleks. The rabbit hybrid found a small hole in the rocky hill and quickly fled off and the hole was the right size for Aleks to fit in. He moved more inside of the hole and he saw the wolf at the mouth of the hole.

"You fucking bastard, come out of there!" the wolf snarled. Aleks shivered in the hole and he was utterly scared. He wished for James to come and save him. The brown wolf wasn't gonna fit in the hole, but it did put his paws inside it, attempting to reach Aleks but failed. Aleks closed his eyes. Sometimes it helped to calm himself down.

Then he heard a loud yelp and opened his eyes. He didn't see the brown wolf, he only saw a dark brown wolf. James?

He carefully moved closer to the mouth of the hole and saw James fighting off the brown wolf and there was blood everywhere.

"James?" Aleks whispered and the wolf's head rose up to look at the small rabbit. James was showing his bloody teeth and there were blood stains on his dark fur. They weren't so visible but Aleks saw them with his good eyes. Aleks' eyes trailed off to the wolf that James was pinning down.  Aleks' eyes widened as he saw that James had torn the throat out of Ricky.

"It's okay, Aleks. You can come out.." James whispered.

Aleks silently moved out of the hole, jumping over Ricky's dead body. He landed on the soft grass and turned around. His gaze met James'. James moved away from the corpse and closer to Aleks. He changed back into his human form and slumped down against a tree, his hand immediately moving to press against his ribs. Aleks noticed this and quickly change into his human form and was fast next to James, inspecting him for any wounds.

"James! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Aleks worriedly asked, placing his hands against James' chest.

The older one grunted. "I'm fine. That Tommy bastard just hit me in the ribs. Hurts a little."

"Are you sure..?"

James gave Aleks a smile. "I'm fine, Aleksandr."

"W-What happened to Tommy and the other guy?" Aleks slowly asked.

James had a simple answer. "I killed them."

"Y-You what?"

"I killed them, Aleks. It was the only way. They would've followed your scent." James sighed. "Also, maybe it's the time to tell you about my past." James said. Aleks stayed quiet and listened to his lover as James began to talk about his past.

"I used to be in a pack. I was born into that pack and back then the leader was great. I idolized the leader and I became good friends with him. But, he was mysteriously killed when he was on a small trip and the next leader was Tommy's uncle. I didn't like Tommy's uncle. I hated him. He was a bad leader. He did many things wrong and later on I learned that he was the one who killed the previous leader. I didn't want to be in his pack anymore. So I left. I found a small and cozy cottage in the woods that no one apparently used. It had functional things and I lived there. Luckily it was far away from the pack's territory.

My parents had died a long time ago. I had some friends in that pack. I still miss them but I can't go back there anymore. Though, I did leave them a small message, so maybe in the future we'll meet again.

Anyways, you could basically say I was a lone wolf. That was, until I met you at that lake. I've never seen anyone so beautiful. I didn't care that you're a rabbit hybrid. You didn't run away either." James laughed.

"Excuse me, I was in shock." Aleks said, smirking.

"Whatever you say, babe. Now, where was I? Tommy then appeared and he wanted you and I couldn't allow it. I scared him off. I could've killed him but I didn't want you to see that side of me. But, you already did earlier now. When I was done with Tommy, you had already fainted. And I kept you comfy by putting you head on my lap. And the rest you already know. We became really close and look at us now." James grinned and kissed Aleks' forehead.

Aleks smiled. "Thanks for telling me."

"Thanks for listening to me."

And they cuddled each other while leaning against that tree.

A few days later, they found a cottage in the forest. They were far far away from their homes. In the cottage that they found, lived a couple. A hound/dog hybrid named Seamus and a fox hybrid named Eddie. Their love was also forbidden. They lived very far away from their previous home. Aleks and James told them their story and Seamus and Eddie offered them a home in their place. The cottage was big and it had three bedrooms. They all became good friends, not caring that they were supposed enemies.


End file.
